Dark side of the moon
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Three years after Count Dracula's demise, a stranger show up at the Knights of the Holy Order's front door. She demands the help of Van Helsing for Dracula has been resurrected. But what other surprise does she hold for Van Hesling?
1. The stranger, Atrum

**This fic has popped into my head and wishes to be released, so who am I to stop it? This takes place 3 years after Anna's death. Well on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any Van Helsing relatedness.**

Thunder struck the ground as the rain poured down. A tiny figured dressed in a black velvet cape made her way towards the church. Entering St. Peter's she removed her hood, and piercing green eyes stared, and her curly brownish red hair fell to her shoulders. It was very late, and no one was in the church, a few candles illumined the impressive church. She entered the confession booth. Cardinal Jinette opened the panel between his booth and the confession booth.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," she murmured.

"And what have you done my child?" Cardinal Jinette replied.

"I let Dracula be resurrected," she said and then looked to the Cardinal. "I know of the Order, and I've come to beg for your help."

"My child I know not of which you speak," Cardinal Jinette gasped. How could she have known, it was impossible.

"Don't lie," she replied, her voice becoming more stronger, and determined. "I was told by the other side to come here and speak to you. You have the key to Dracula's destruction. Where is Van Helsing?"

"Who is this Van Helsing?" Cardinal Jinette refused to cave into this woman he saw before him.

"Gabriel Van Helsing working for the Knights of the Holy Order destroyed Dracula two years ago, allowing the Valerious Family into the gates of heaven. Stop me when I've gotten it wrong?" she smiled. "However, Van Helsing did accidentally kill Anna, the last of the Valerious, when she saved him from the werewolf curse. He killed in 1462 a man named Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Your count Dracula. Van Helsing started it and he is damn well going to finish it."

"Who are you exactly," Cardinal Jinette gaped at her.

"I am the night," she replied.

"A name perhaps?"

"Call me Atrum," she replied.

"Latin for dark?"

"Dark as night," Atrum smiled at him. "Now will you help me against Dracula, or am I going to have to find Van Helsing on my own?"

Cardinal Jinette sighed, and press a button to open the divider between them. She followed him down the stairs. They walked past holy men testing weapons, sharpening axes, one was praying. Atrum looked around taking it all in. They stopped in front of a man with weird glasses over his eyes.

"Atrum," Cardinal Jinette started. "This is Carl, Van Helsing's assistant of sorts. Carl this is Atrum, she is here looking for Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing?" Carl looked up, being brought up out of his work. "Isn't he in London taking care of a Warlock?"

"Beside the point," Cardinal Jinette said glaring at Carl to shut up.

"So you are finally taking down Stefan," Atrum laughed. The Cardinal and Carl stared at her. "Well he's the only Warlock I know to still be in London. Bit of a bad egg if you ask me."

"How do you know of this Warlock?" Jinette asked staring down the mysterious girl.

"I use to caste spells with him, when he was a sorcerer. Going Warlock, it was a shame. Nice kid growing up though."

"Caste spells?" they both gasped.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a witch?" she laughed nervously.

"A witch?" they turned to face the speaker. "Oh that Warlock, he poofed before I could kill or capture him."

"Apperated," she mutter.

"Huh?" they all said at the same time.

"He Apperated," she huffed, they all stared at her blankly. "Meaning he transported himself to a different location through magical means, escaping Van Helsing."

"Right," Van Helsing said as he eyed Atrum. "Who's she?"

"I'm Atrum," she introduced her self holding out a black lace gloved hand from her cape. Van Helsing just stared. Atrum rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. "I'm the one who is taking you to Dracula."

"Dracula is dead," Van Helsing snorted. "So are you guys going to tell me where the Warlock disappeared to?"

"He's at the Lion's arm in Williamsburg, Virginia," Atrum stated. "Out of your jurisdiction I believe."

"And just how do you know that?" Carl gaped at her.

"Easy," Atrum sighed. "He always go there when he is in trouble in London. It's his favorite tavern. So about Dracula…"

"Why should I believe you," Van Helsing said cutting her off.

"Right, I'll just show you," Atrum stated as she grabbed Van Helsing's arm. In a cloud of black smoke they where gone and Van Helsing found himself in a dim lit tavern. "There." She pointed to a man sitting in a corner nursing a drink. "Stephen just as promised."

"How," Van Helsing started, but then they vanished again. They reappeared in front of a stunned Carl and Cardinal. "That was insane! How did you do that!"

"I'm a witch for the millionth time," She hissed. "Now can we please talk about Dracula!"

"Can we help a witch?" Carl asked the Cardinal. "I mean isn't witch craft a sin?"

"Under the eyes of your deity yes, but under my deity karma will decided if what you do was wrong or not," Atrum replied. "My deity lead me to you, ask your God if it makes you feel better. But rest assured I am here to do your God's will."

"If you are here to do God's will you must stop with the Devil tricks!" Cardinal Jinette ordered.

"How dare you," Atrum roared with anger. "DEVIL TRICKS! I do not, have not, and will NEVER work for the Devil! He has no power over me. I am no Warlock, I am a natural witch who obeys her Goddess. You accuse me of Devil worship again, and I'll let Dracula have you."

"Okay calm down," Van Helsing said. The Cardinal stared at Atrum speechless. "So back to Transylvania?"

"Nein," Atrum said. "To Siberia."

"Siberia," Carl gasped. Van Helsing looked to Carl. "Oh no Van Helsing! I'm not going to Siberia!" Van Helsing wrapped his arm around Atrum and started to lead her out. "I'm serious! Van Helsing! You listening!"

"Carl," Cardinal Jinette said, as he cleared his throat. Carl stared at him before her threw up his hands in defeat.

"Wait up Van Helsing!" Carl called after him.

"Lord protect our souls," Cardinal Jinette muttered as he watched them leave.

**This is my first attempt at a Van Helsing FanFic, please be kind! As always reviews are very welcome, and flames, eh I'll take em and eat them! Till next time.**


	2. Some light to the dark

**Welcome to chapter two. I got no reviews and that makes me sad. Oh well. I don't own anything Van Helsing related, but I do own Atrum.**

"Van Helsing!" Carl gasped. He was out of breath from running after them. Van Helsing and Atrum were already outside the church. "Wait up!"

Atrum put the hood of her cape back up. She glared at the nearly full moon. Van Helsing noticed this, then turned to grab the bag from Carl, who had finally caught up with them.

"Don't like the moon light?" Van Helsing asked her, he wanted more information about this girl.

"It's nearly the full moon," Atrum replied. "When the Goddess of Lightis near her full power, and her light blesses all things. Damned things like I, are a bit challenged under the light. Sort of like you under the werewolf curse."

"So you turn into a hairy beast under the full moon?" Carl gulped.

"No," Atrum sighed as she stared at the moon again. "I turn into something else if I gaze into the moon. That's why I wear my clock, it blocks out all light."

"All light?" Van Helsing laughed. "Now you are going to tell me sun light burns your skin."

"No, it just makes my skin crawl," she shuddered. "Sun light is not my enemy nor my friend. Sun light is your friend, Carl. Van Helsing, people like us, we do not befriend the sun."

"People like us?" Van Helsing replied, very confused.

"Forget it," she sighed. "Let's just get to Siberia."

"Are we going by the sea?" Carl gulped again.

"Heavens no!" Atrum shrieked. "We are going by horse."

"The sea could be a tad quicker," Van Helsing interjected. Atrum glared at him then continued to walk away from them. "Or you could just fly your broom, bitch."

"Van Helsing," Carl said, as he tried not to giggle. He hoped Van Helsing had said it low enough the girl had not heard. Atrum had heard, but chose to ignore it. All she had to do was get him to Siberia, and have Dracula destroyed, andone of hercurses would be removed. She glanced at the moon again, three more nights till the full moon. Maybe she should have waited till after the full moon to get Van Helsing.

"Let's go," Atrum hissed as she turned to face them. "The night is burning away."

"Van Helsing," Carl muttered to him as they followed Atrum. "Can we really trust her?"

"Well she doesn't feel evil," Van Helsing said as his eyes bore into Atrum's back.

"But she is dressed all in black!" Carl said louder then he meant to. Atrum stopped and spun around to face them.

"Black does not always represent evil," Atrum hissed, not realizing her eyes where turning pale blue. "It can mean protection! It can protect you against evil! But no, you holy men have one track minds and automatically assume I am evil because of the color of my clothes. You do not realize I wear these for protection against evil, as well as the moon. Idiot of a fool, if you do not look outside your small box, and open your eyes to the impossible you will not come back from this mission alive."

"Please don't threaten my monk," Van Helsing stated, getting a little mad at her. After all Carl was a friend, even if he was a bit of a coward sometimes."Or we might run into a bit of a problem."

"Then don't assume I am evil," she replied, trying to keep her short temper. "Besides there is much more blood on your hands then mine, Left Hand of God."

"What is that suppose to mean!" Van Helsing called after her. She was still walking away, much faster then before. Van Helsing and Carl had to run to keep up with her. "You can't just say something like that and not explain!"

"All in good time," she replied as she stopped before a black coach. "My coach. Now are you coming, or are you going to stay here and keep up your service to God. Dracula must be destroyed."

"Then Dracula will be destroyed," Van Helsing said, as he opened the coach door. "Ladies first."

"Tanner," she said to the man driving the coach. "To Siberia."

She climbed into the coach followed by Carl, then Van Helsing. Carl and Van Helsing sat opposite of Atrum. The coach pulled away.

"Oh my, this coach seems to go fast," Carl noted.

"Of course," Atrum replied. "It is pulled by six Transylvanian horses."

"Someone once told me they where the fastest horses around," Van Helsing said, bringing up memories of Anna.

"Anna did not lie to you," Atrum replied. "They are the fastest in Europe. But the Arabs have a special breed that could rival these horses, of course thoes horsesdo not like the cold. These are not bothered by the cold"

"How did you know Anna told me this?" replied a confused Van Helsing.

"I can commune with the other side," Atrum stated. "I know of your first mission with Dracula. I saw it all. You started to fall for the girl, but you should be happy to know she is happy and reunited with her family in Heaven. Dracula's resurrection will not interfere with their afterlife in Heaven."

"It amazes me," Van Helsing started as he stared at her. "You know so much about me, yet I know so little of you."

"Well," Atrum said as she crossed her legs at the knee, and lowered her hood. Black boots stuck out a little from with in her clock. "Ask some questions."

"Alright for starters, do you have a last name?" Van Helsing asked. He was happy he was finally going to get answers. Hoping to shed some light on the mysterious woman.

"Luna."

"Atrum Luna," Van Helsing said testing it on his tongue.

"Wait," Carl irrupted. "Your name means Dark Moon?"

"Aye," Atrum laughed. "Fits me doesn't it."

"Is it your birth name?" Van Helsing continued his questioning.

"Nay," she replied sadly. "I do not know my real name."

"Is that possible?" Carl said thinking out loud.

"How do you know Gabriel Van Helsing is your birth name?"

"I don't," Van Helsing sighed.

"I am cursed like you," she stated. "To serve a Deity I crossed. You crossed God when you fought the Holy Roman Empire. I crossed the Goddess Hecate when I killed her loyalist of priestesses."

"Wait," Van Helsing interrupted her. "I did fight the Romans?"

"Of course you did," Atrum laughed. But bit her tongue from saying more. "It is not my place to tell you your history."

"But you know," Van Helsing gasped. How was it possible she knew? She knew about his history, he was so close to his answers and yet so far.

"Some of it," she sighed. "Do you really want to know your past? Well pasts, seems God does not want you to remember. It's for the best I am sure."

"Right," Van Helsing replied sarcastically. He sat back in his seat, disapointed. She wouldn't tell him his past, and there really wasn't anything he could do to make her.

"Sometimes it's better not to have memories," Atrum said, her voice very soft. She didn't mean to upset him, but she would have revieled his past to him, ifshe could.Forbidden to tell him anything of his past, shepushed it with her slip up about the Romans."Memories of loved ones you lost, or the ones you can only see and talk to, but they will never know who you are to them. My memories sometimes seem more of a curse then something happy. There are only a few happy memories in my past, how many are in yours?"

"I don't know," Van Helsing replied harshly, he was still mad she knew something about him that she refused to tell.

"How can you be so sure that your memories wouldn't just be another curse?"

"I can't," Van Helsing sighed. He gave up on getting anything from her. Carl wasn't too happy with her answers.

"But aren't those few happy memories worth it?" Carl asked.

"Sometimes," she stared at Van Helsing. "Then there are times they make you wish you could have the happiness back, and it weighs heavily upon your heart, and your hurt once again."

"Sounds like a curse," Van Helsing said, then decided to change subjects. "How long till we get to Siberia?"

"About a month," she sighed. "We will make as few stops as possible. We need to get there as soon as possible." _The sooner I get rid of you the better_ she thought to herself. _Then I can return to my cursed life, and drive you from my mind once again._"Dracula's castle is outside a small village I use to live at. He has yet to infiltrate this village, but he has attacked many villages near them, and has a collection of two brides."

"I thought he normally hasthree?" Carl asked.

"Normally yes, but he hasn't found the third one yet," she looked out the window, and closed the black curtain. "He picks women of exceptional beauty to be his bride, and trust me he has always been very picky."

"How would you know?" Van Helsing laughed. She glared at him, then leaned her head back.

"I'm taking a nap," she said as she closed her eyes, and avoiding the question.

"How can one sleep in this?" Carl asked. His only reply was the soft sound of her even breaths.

"Like that," Van Helsing said as he pulled his hat down. "Night Carl."

"You're all nuts!" Carl huffed.

**Well not bad, Also I don't know if I am going to continue this story if I don't get any reviews. Sorry I hate to be a bitch, but I do have other fanfics to write, and if no one wants to read this one then it feels like a waste of time. Till next time.**


	3. Of transformations

**Finally I got this chapter how I wanted it. Take the writer's** **block! Anyway thank you to my reviewers Believer29, and Ardina.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing**.

* * *

Atrum stood nervously outside the coach. They had stopped for quick break, and Atrum was wrapped inside her cloak. After all it was daytime, and she couldn't stand the sun. Tanner came over to her, he was 6'3" had black eyes that looked like all light was void from them. They matched his black shoulder length hair and pale skin perfectly. Like his mistress he also wore all black, except his was outfit pants, an overcoat and a top hat. He had a dark hunter green silk poet shirt under his over coat, he also had a silver Ankh hanging around his neck. 

"Mistress," Tanner greeted her formally, before he said what he needed to say. "Tonight is the full moon…"

"I'm aware," Atrum cut him off. They had been traveling two days, and tonight was the night of the full moon. The night of her embarrassing transformation.

"Mistress," Tanner tried again. "What will you do?"

"Not look into the moon of course," Atrum replied stiffly. She could avoid transforming, and this time she would succeed like she did that one night a few years back.

"But Mistress," Tanner said with care, remembering the night she did not transform clearly. "You hate when you do not transform. All that pent up energy, makes you restless. I can easily just take the coach to another point and meet you there in the morning."

"And what of our travel companions?"

"Let me worry about them," Tanner replied. "You need to transform. It is unnatural if you do not."

"My transformation is unnatural in itself," Atrum retorted. "I will not look into the moon tonight, understood." Tanner looked as if he was going to say more, but Atrum ended the discussion. "Tanner I rescued you from the depths of Hades do not disobey me."

"Yes mistress," he replied reluctantly. Tanner went back to the head of the coach to check the horses reins. Van Helsing walked over to her.

"So what is he?" Van Helsing asked her, curious about Tanner.

"What ever do you mean," Atrum said as she turned away from him. She wouldn't reveal any secrets to him she didn't have to.

"I know he isn't human," Van Helsing stated as he grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to face him. "So what is he?"

"A soul I rescued from Hades," she hissed at him, she was in a foul mood now. Maybe Van Helsing should know some truth to why his life was cursed like hers.

"Oh and what did he do to be sent to Hades?" Van Helsing asked, refusing to remove his grip on her shoulder.

"You killed him," she said as she slapped his hand away from her shoulder. "If you must know, he was a Roman solider who begged for mercy as you sliced him through. I had to rescue him as a favor to Hecate. Seems he was a follower of his, although why he was fighting for Rome he refuses to tell. Now if you are done with your questioning we should continue with our journey."

"I killed him," Van Helsing mutter as he digested the information.

"I've told you before," Atrum sighed, as she turned to head for the coach. "You have much blood on your hands."

"Atrum," Van Helsing said stopping her journey towards the coach. "You will tell me how you know so much about my past."

"One day perhaps," she replied as she entered the coach. Carl walked over to Van Helsing.

"You know the full moon is tonight," Carl stated, as he stared at the coach.

"Nervous?" Van Helsing laughed, breaking away from his thoughts.

"No," Carl replied weakly. "I'm terrified!"

"You never change," Van Helsing laughed as he headed towards the coach.

"But we don't know what she will change into!" Carl yelled as he followed Van Helsing back to the coach. Atrum stuck her head out of the coach.

"Stop cowering and let's go!" she roared. "Besides I am not transforming tonight."

She sat back on her seat, and glared at them as the sat down on the opposite side of her. Tanner closed the door, and she lowered her hood. Carl gulped as he stared at her.

"Must you always be such a coward," she hissed. "Trust me, you have faced more terrifying sights then my transformation. Honestly, it is nothing to worry about, it is more of a nuisance then a dangerous transformation."

"Well we don't know what we are expecting if you do transform," Van Helsing replied, as Carl shook next to him.

"Fine," she screamed as she sat back and crossed her arms. Atrum looked away from them. "I transform into a bloody panther!"

"What?" Van Helsing gaped at her.

"In other words I run around as a large black cat," she muttered.

"Wait," Carl laughed. "I was afraid of a pussy cat?"

"Actually a panther can rip apart a human in about a minuet," she looked to Carl and let a slow grim grin appear on her lips. "My fastest time however in panther form is about ten seconds."

"Van Helsing let me out," Carl panicked, giving Atrum the desire result of her bluff. The truth was she never killed a human in her panther form, but a few rabbits have fallen prey to her. But she did tell the truth when turning into a panther was a bit of a nuisance. After all how could she possible keep track of herself when she was more interested in chasing down rabbits and any other creature that passed in front of her.

"Calm down Carl," Van Helsing said as he held back his laughter. Atrum glared at him again. "You know you do a lot of glaring."

"I know," Atrum replied harshly. "It normally makes people squirm, yet you seem unaffected, unlike Carl."

"I don't scare easily," Van Helsing said seriously, as Carl squirmed in the seat next to him.

"That is a good thing," she made her voice as cold as ice. "The smell of fear, especially near a full moon drives me to kill."

Carl let a small whimper of fear as her eyes shifter to glare at him. She let that slow evil grin appear on her face. Carl was shaking terribly now, as he opened the door to the coach. Van Helsing grabbed him before he could jump out, and Atrum shielded herself from the sun light.

"Can you please stop scaring my monk," Van Helsing sighed as he forced Carl to sit and closed the door.

"I cannot help it if he is a coward," she huffed. "Besides, if I can't have fun with him, this trip would be long and boring."

"That's beside the point," Van Helsing retorted. "Now stop it."

"Fine," she snorted. "What ever you say."

The remainder of the day was spent in silence. Carl finally calmed down enough to stop shaking, but his eyes never left Atrum's form. Tanner stopped the coach near night fall, and again went to plead with his mistress.

"Mistress," he said, his voice full of hope. "You must transform. It is more of a curse not to transform. To prolong the pain, your instincts will kick in."

"Tanner," she hissed. "I will not give in to temptation of transformation. I will resist."

"Mistress, please," Tanner begged. Van Helsing was watching them, he was enjoying the show.

"Tanner I said no!" she roared. Atrum could feel the sun setting and the call of the wild began to fill her veins.

"Mistress," Tanner said softly. "You must."

"Jeez, try and kick the habit of transforming and people just force you to do it again." she huffed as she removed her cloak. Van Helsing's jaw drop at the sight of her flinging the lace gloves at Tanner, who had her cloak draped over his arm. There she stood in a deep hunter green corset top, tight black leather pants and high heeled black boots that went up to her calves. Her outfit hugged every single curve of her body, and Van Helsing had to stop himself from drooling. Carl appeared by him and his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Who would of thought that was hiding under her cloak!" Carl gasped. "It's enough to drive any man wild."

"This is the last time," she hissed as she poked Tanner in the chest. Atrum headed into the bushes to undress. Van Helsing and Carl stared at where she disappeared, and Tanner turned to glare at them. The sun had finally set and a small roar was heard as a black panther appeared where Atrum had disappeared too. The green eyes of the panther looked at Carl as it bounded towards him. Carl let a whimper of fear pass his lips as the panther passed by him. Tanner appeared next to them, now carrying her discarded clothing.

"Let us leave," he ordered. Then he headed towards the coach and placed her clothing on her seat. Van Helsing looked to where the panther disappeared and back to Tanner who was sitting at the head of the coach.

"She's naked," gasped Carl.

"Of course she is," Tanner sighed. "She would never ruin her clothes for something like the transformation. Now let us leave or she will be at the spot we agreed upon before we get there. I shudder to think what she would say if we left her naked in the sun light."

Van Helsing shook off the thought of Atrum naked, as he grabbed Carl and pulled him into the coach. As soon as the door shut they where off. Carl and Van Helsing remained silent as there thoughts drifted to the sight they had just witness.

"She tried to attack me," Carl muttered. "Tried to scare me."

"It worked didn't it," Van Helsing sighed. He tried to drive her from his thoughts, but something bothered him. Since he first laid eyes on her something seemed familiar about her, like he knew her before. Then after seeing what she looked like without the cloak the feeling of knowing her before seemed to grow. Only he could picture her in a toga, a sea green toga that brought out her eyes. This was all too weird, even for him.

* * *

**Heehee. I'm not going to say anything, I would never blow my plot line. My serects to keep till the are revieled in the next chapters. Anyway review, pls! Reviews feed my muses. FEED THE MUSES! Till next time!**


	4. Arrival

**Welcome back! Thank you to my reviewers ****Believer29, ****Ardina, ****Ron's Sexy Girly 750****, and Kristen. Also I do not own Van Helsing, I do however own a poster of Van Helsing, so -blows rasberry at lawyers-**

"Are you sure this is where we are meeting her?" Van Helsing yawned. No one had been getting much sleep, but it was hard to do in a coach.

"Of course I am sure," Tanner replied darkly. He hated being questioned, especially by the man who murdered him. "I know more about my mistress then you can hope to remember."

"What does that mean?" Van Helsing asked as he saw the sun finally rise. But his question was lost as Atrum finally appeared.

"Tanner," she called, still naked, from behind a tree. "My clothes please, it is quite cold without my fur."

"Yes, mistress," Tanner replied as he walked up to the tree. He handed her clothing and turned to face the rest of the group. Atrum ran off to change, as Tanner walked back to the others.

"So are you two together?" Van Helsing question Tanner.

"Of course not," Tanner huffed, a relived look appeared on Van Helsing's face for a moment before it disappeared. "She is very much in love with her male counterpart or husbands as you call them now, and I dare not get in her away, or distract her with any of my emotions."

"So there is someone," Van Helsing sighed. "Where is he?"

"He was taken from her, and he does not remember who she is," Tanner replied, awaiting his mistress return. Looking towardsVan Helsinghe contuined."He could be standing right next to her and not even know her."

"But she knows him?" asked a curious Carl, who was still staring at the spot Atrum disappeared to.

"Yes, another of her punishments." The discussion came to a halt as Atrum reappeared, hidden behind her cloak again.

"Tanner," she growled, as she stormed over and slapped him. "When will you learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Sorry mistress," he replied sadly, he hated to anger her.

"Go get the coach ready," she order, coldness in her voice. Tanner quickly walked away to tend to the horses. "And you, Mr. Van Helsing, do not try to pry any more information from my servant. My life and curses are my own to keep, so bugger off!"

"Hey, I was just trying to make sure I'm not walking into a trap," Van Helsing replied, defending himself, as he crossed his arms. "No need to go off like that. After all you are the one who is making yourself look untrustworthy, not me."

"Do you have so little faith in people," she said, cruelly. "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you the moment I saw you."

"You would murder someone in a church," Carl gasped.

"I have before," she replied calmly, glaring at Carl, who gulped in fear. Her eyes flickered back to Van Helsing."You have no trust in me, maybe I should just leave you here."

"Yes that would make me trust you so much more," Van Helsing said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "While you are at it stick a knife in Carl, I'm sure to trust you then."

"Van Helsing," Carl gulped, as his eyesbulged out. "Please tell me you are joking!"

"Well," Atrum replied, turning to walk towards the coach. "Let me put it this way. You either enter my coach and continue with me to Siberia, or I abandon you in the woods and you'll never find out if I am truly trust worthy. Your choice Van Helsing, choose wisely."

"Well when you put it like that," Van Helsing sighed as she entered the coach. "I have to follow you and hope you prove trust worthy. Come on Carl."

"You want me to follow the woman you told to stab me!" Van Helsing enter the coach without replying to Carl. "Van Helsing! I'm not going anywhere!" The coach started to pull away. "WAIT! Wait for ME!"

The coach stopped and Carl ran and quickly entered the coach. When he shut the door Atrum put her hood down and glared at Carl, as the coach pulled away once again.

"Glad you decided to join us Carl," Van Helsing said as he looked to Atrum. "So the question is will you prove trust worthy."

"We shall see once we meet Dracula again," She replied, crossing her arms and legs. She glared at Van Helsing. "There will be no more inquiry into my past or curses, understood."

"Understood," Van Helsing stated, then added. "Except once we get to Siberia some questions will be answered."

"Perhaps," she laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The rest of the journey went slow. Besides Atrum attempts to scare Carl, not much was said between the group. They reached the small Siberian town near night fall. they had a little trouble and it took them a little longer, it was the night of the new moon. Atrum did not have her hood up when she left the coach at sunset. The village looked creepy, old house set in a semi circle covered in snow. The buildings looked old and crooked, and about ready to crumble.

"Why do we always come to the creepiest of towns," Carl sighed as he looked around. Not a soul was insight, the windows where all dark, and the village looked abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the village we are suppose to be at?" Van Helsing asked, looking around for something alive, even a cat would do.

"Yes," she replied tiredly. "It is a cloaking spell. Oh I guess I forgot to mention this is a witch town. They do not like meddlers in there town."

"Oh so we will be getting the usual welcoming then," Carl said as he headed back towards the coach. Van Helsing grabbed the back of his brown cloak before he could flee.

"Come out Sonia," Atrum called. "I know you are here."

A petite woman came out from one of the abandon buildings. She had long straight dark brown hair and was dressed in A long sleevedvelvet dress of a deep purple. Her blue eyes looked like ice, and her stare was icy cold as she walked towards Atrum.

"How dare you," Sonia fumed, her voice as icy as her eyes. "You were told not to return after you let that abomination return to life! You have dishonered us again! You you!" She spit at Atrum's feet. "Cursed one!"

"Done?" asked a clearly bored Atrum. Sonia just stared at Atrum. "Good, now I have brought Van Helsing with me, and we will be returning Dracula to his grave. Any objections?"

"Outsiders!" Sonia went on with her rant. "You not only bring more shame to yourself by returning! But you bring outsiders! How dare you!"

She went to slap Atrum, but a black lace gloved hand stopped her. They glared at each other for a moment, before Atrum finally spoke.

"There are some liberties you are not allowed to take with me." Atrum released the wrist from her grasp. "Now you will give us shelter, and drop the barrier from us." Sonia just glared at her. "You know I could always tell Hecate how horribly you treated her servant, I'm sure she will be just as kind to you as she has been to me when I disobey her."

"Fine," Sonia growled, and spit at Atrum's feet again. "Cursed one!"

"Can we please knock it off with the whole cursed one bit?" Atrum sighed, and received a glare from Sonia. "Right, I forgot what stubborn witches you where here. Lodgings please."

"Fine," she sniffed. "I believe Zytka will house you. Everyone else wouldn't house the" she spit at Atrum again. "cursed one"

"Right," Atrum sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes. She was getting tried of the whole cursed one bit, it happened every time she came to this town. "Where is Zytka?"

"There," Sonia replied pointing to a house on the edge of town. "Now go! Also remove you coach!"  
"Tanner move the coach," Atrum called out as she stormed towards the edge of town. She was furious at Sonia, the head of the town's reaction to her. Van Helsing and Carl followed her towards the house. She ripped the door opened and dropped her jaw. "Stefan?"

**Heehee, left some clues there, do you know where I am going with this? Heehee! Right reviews! Pls! -gives puppy dog eyes- Till next time.**


	5. A cold night in hell

**Sorry I have a problem with cliff hangers. I just love to make em! Thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Ardina, and Ron's Sexy Girly 750. Still don't own Van Helsing, but I have the rights to Atrum's life so HA!**

* * *

"Ah my love has finally returned!" Stefan smirked. He pushed one of his silver curl locks behind his ear, as he walked over to her. "I've been waiting for you since you appeared in the tavern."

"Stefan," she said shocked again. He took her hand and brought the top to his lips, letting a light kiss upon her hand. "Why? How?"

"Because you know you want me," he laughed. He tried to mesmerize her with his cold pale yellow eyes that looked complete white except for his black pupil. Atrum broke eye contact with him when Van Helsing placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head lightly to dispel his Magick hold over her.

"Stefan," she hissed. "I will not be your puppet again."

"Well it was worth a try," he laughed darkly, his laugh making Atrum's blood freeze. Then he was whacked over the with a broom.

"No Dark Magick in my house!" ordered a short elderly lady. Her long gray hair was in a pony tail and hung around her ankles. Her gray eyes spotted Atrum. "Atrum dear, it has been too long. Who are your friends?"

"Zytka," Atrum replied happily, as she bent down to give the woman a hug. "It has been far too long. You're not going to spit on me are you?"

"Course not," Zytka laughed. "Those fools are cursed themselves, living in isolation from everyone except themselves. Pah! I have better things to do with my time left her then spit on the one who is here to help us."

"Oh and this is Gabriel Van Helsing, and um Carl," she introduced her companions to Zytka. "Guys this is Zytka, the only one with common sense and hospitality around this place. Also if you piss her off she'll turn you into a toad."

"A toad?" Carl gulped. Zytka eyed Carl carefully, and then walked up to him and took his hand. Carl flinched slightly as she flipped his hand over and ran one bony wrinkled finger down the center of his palm.

"Hmmm, this one is a coward, yet in his own way brave, trust worthy, and loyal to a fault. A good asset on this task," she released Carl's hand. "You are braver then you think, and more powerful then the Dark. So this is Van Helsing."

"Aye," Atrum sighed. Carl blinked at Zytka as she went to Van Helsing. She didn't grab his hand but merely stared up into his eyes. Stefan got up off the floor and rubbed his head.

"Hey! Witch! What was that for?" complained Stefan. Zytka ignored him as she stared deeper into Van Helsing's eyes, and he couldn't look away from her.

"Be careful or your past will finally catch up to you," she told Van Helsing. "And it could be good or bad depending on you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" an Helsing replied as she walked away.

"You will know soon enough," Zytka said as she walked to Atrum. "They are both trust worthy, and take off you cloak. Not proper you know."

"I knew they were trust worthy," Atrum sighed as she took off her cloak, and handed to Zytka. She still had her hunter green corset on, black pants, and boots.

"Holy," Stefan gasped as he dropped his jaw. "I didn't know you still dress like that. Bloody hell give a guy a heart attack."

"Drop dead, Stefan," Atrum grunted as she flipped him off. "I told you before you can never have me."

"Oh one day you will stop resisting me and I'll have what I crave," Stefan said as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Only in your dreams," Atrum snorted, she glared at him. "Now drop the games and tell me why you are really here."

"Like I really give it away now," Stefan laughed, the cupped her cheek with his right hand. "Have you never heard of suspense and mystery? I'll keep my secrets to myself for now."

"Bastard," Atrum muttered, as she slapped his hand away.

"Enough," Zytka ordered, growing weary of the argument. "This is my house, and Stefan you do anything or speak of Dark Magick I'll throw you out of my house before you can blink. That goes for you too Atrum. Now I'll show you all to your rooms. Follow."

She lead them out of the kitchen which the front door lead to. The walked down a hallway to a stairwell and climbed up the stairs.

"Stefan there," she pointed to the first door on "Atrum the room next to him, Carl first door on the right and Van Helsing the room across from Atrum. Now rest well, tomorrow you shall start looking for Dracula's castle."

She turned and walked away without waiting for thanks. Atrum went into her room, it was the room she always used when she visit Zytka. Plopping down on the bed she just laid there, in the white room. She had silk sheets on her bed, and the heavy white wool drapes where pulled closed. She let the darkness surround her, and she realized how tired she truly was. Closing her eyes she heard the door open. She sat up and saw Van Helsing closing the door. He had lost his hat and overcoat, just standing there in a lose gray shirt, dark brown pants, and black boots.

"What do you want Van Helsing?" she yawned as she crossed her legs, where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want answers," Van Helsing stated, and he leaned against the door, and cross his feet at the ankle. "Question is are you going to give them to me."

"Perhaps," Atrum laughed, and she leaned back on the bed. "Ask and find out."

"You know I'm tired of never getting straight answers," Van Helsing sighed, as he looked away from her body, as not to be distracted. "Now why is that Warlock here?"

"Hell if I know," Atrum replied, a she glared at Van Helsing. "But it can't be good, trouble follows him everywhere."

"Any idea why he is here?" Van Helsing asked, as he glared back.

"Could be to join forces with Dracula," Atrum said as she thought for reasons Stefan could be here. "I won't be sure till he enacts his plan. So just keep a close eye on him."

"Where you two lovers?" Van Helsing blurted out. He hadn't mean to ask the question, it just had been on his mind for awhile, then is slipped out.

"Wha…no! Ugh!" Atrum said fully disgusted, she sat up. "Me and him, yuck. What ever gave you that idea?"

"It's just that he called you lover, and Tanner did mention some sort of husband," Van Helsing said, trying not to sound relived.

"Him calling me lover is his idea of a joke," Atrum replied darkly. "He knows it bothers me. As for my husband, he doesn't know who I am, and is not apart of my life, no matter how much I want."

"Sorry," Van Helsing told her, and he meant it. He didn't wish to cause her pain. Looking at her one more time, he was about to leave but he couldn't move. The vision of her in that sea green toga was there again. Why couldn't he rid himself of that image?

"Anything else?" Atrum asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Uh no," Van Helsing said as he opened the door. "Night."

He shut the door and she fell back on her bed.

"Dammit all!" she cursed into the emptiness that was her room. "I just want this over! No more pain nor tears, just the solitude of my life. This wasn't suppose to happen!"

A black shadowy figured appeared in her room, it was cloaked in a black cloak, hood up. The figure moved towards the bed. Atrum bolted up when she felt another presence in the room.

"Hecate," she gasped and quickly got to her knees and bowed her head down.

"You," said a small raspy female voice. "Must never tell him."

"I know master," she replied sadly, she fought tears back. "You must know how hard this is on me. While I suffer you celebrate my pain."

"Be a good servant and do as you are told," the raspy voice hissed.

"But why did we have to involve him?" Atrum asked, as she choked on her tears. She couldn't look at Hecate, she would lose all resolve if she did.

"Because he was there when this all started it," the raspy voice sighed. "He will be there when it finishes…"

"Then we both go back to our servitude, right!" Atrum growled, her heart felt like it was being torn apart again.

"Girl do not be so foolish!" Hecate ordered, and she slapped Atrum across the face. "I am in charge here. You will do as you are told without fail. Do not dare disobey me! The consequences could be deadly."

"Death would be a nice reprieve from this hell," Atrum muttered. She earned another slap from Hecate.

"Do not wish for death so quickly," Hecate fumed. "You earned this hell when you murdered my servants. Now deal with this Dracula matter, and hold your tongue when it comes to that man."

"What if Dracula tells them the truth? What if he tells them all who I really am?"

"We will deal with that when it comes," Hecate sighed. She slowly faded out. "Get some sleep."

"Yes master," Atrum sighed. When the shadow of Hecate was gone she flung herself onto the bed. She rolled over and sighed. Knowing she would have to make sure Dracula kept his mouth shut about her past. This made the mission a little more harder. Her thoughts were making it hard to fall asleep. Tossing and turning she struggled to fall asleep, she passed out around dawn.

* * *

**Another fun chapter. My muses are the only ones that know why Stefan is there, go figure! Also reviews help feed the muses! Feed the muses! Till next time!**


	6. The dark appears

**I love summer, mostly cause my birthday is in 5 days but eh. Thank you to my review...-shudders- oh goddess I'm going to be 20 in 5 days. How the hell did that happened? -sees Atrum glaring at her- Right, right...-shudders again- thank you to my** **reviewers Believer29, Ardina, and Angela. Still don't own VH.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we are walking outside, away from the village, in the DARK mind you," Carl kept ranting. He had been ranting ever since the three had set out from Zytka's house early that morning. "When there is a vampire lurking around the area." 

"CARL!" Atrum snapped as she turned to face him. Her and Van Helsing had been walking in front of him. It was the night after the new moon, barely any moon light, Atrum's hood was down as her green eye pierced Carl. "Will you just shut it! We need to find Dracula to kill him and how else are we going to do that…."

"Unless you leave yourself open and helpless," laughed a dark voice. The three turned to see cold eyes of Count Dracula staring out at them, as the count leaned against a tree. "Atrum, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you since my rebirth."

"Go to Hell count," replied the enraged Atrum, she had let Count Dracula sneak upon them.

"I've already been there," the count smirked at her. "Quite nice if you ask me. Perhaps you'll visit with me next time. Gabriel, your not dead yet?"

"Sorry to disappoint you count," Van Helsing replied. Carl had duck behind a tree, and hoped not to be noticed.

"Well, well," the count laughed. "The two cursed ones back together again. Oh wait poor Gabriel does not have him memory. You have no idea who she truly is, do you Gabriel."

"Shut up," Atrum hissed. Van Helsing's eyes briefly left Dracula's form to look at Atrum. "I have come to send you back to hell."

"Really," Dracula laughed. "Wasn't it you who let me rise? I saw you there at my rebirth, a pleasant surprise I must admit. Since you fled I have awaited your return, you will become my third bride."

"Over my dead body!" Atrum retorted.

"That can be arranged!" Dracula screamed as he turned into his bat form. He lunged toward Atrum.

"Wall," she said calmly, and Dracula crashed into he invisible wall. "Really, do you think you can take me on?"

"Hiding behind your tricks!" Dracula roared as he transformed back into his human form and picked himself off the ground. "Do you think your tricks can keep me from telling the truth. Will Van Helsing…"

"Fire of the Earth come forth," Atrum called out and Dracula found himself being surrounded by lava. "I suggest you hold your tongue and run."

"This is far from over," Dracula smirked, he transformed again. This time he flew away, but quickly jerked behind Van Helsing and Atrum. He flew off into the night, with Carl in his claws.

"VAN HELSING!" Carl screamed into the night. Van Helsing started running the direction the count was heading, Atrum silently followed. They lost sight if the Count and Van Helsing screamed in frustration. He turned and glared at Atrum.

"This is your fault!" he said releasing his rage upon Atrum. "Carl is gone because of you. You just had to rile Dracula!"

"Van Helsing," Atrum sighed. Van Helsing grabbed Atrum by the collar of her cloak and pulled her against him.

"I lost the only friend I have," his rage still as strong as ever, he and Atrum where nose to nose. "I lost the only trustworthy person I know. You! I can't trust you as far as I can throw you! You let that monster rise, and what other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

Atrum stared at him, no words would come to her lips. Her feet where dangling since Van Helsing had three inches on her. Van Helsing look as though he may start shaking her to get answers from her.

"Release her," called a raspy female voice from the dark. "It is not her fault you lost Carl."

"Hecate," Atrum said, her voice calmer then she felt. "Stay out of this. Van Helsing is right to be angry with me. I could have saved Carl."

"Both of you stop this," Hecate ordered. Van Helsing slowly lowered Atrum to her feet and let go of her collar. He still glared at her, she never broke eye contact with him. "You will both go find Dracula and destroy him, understood."

"Yes master," Atrum replied breaking eye contact with Van Helsing and turning around to bow at Hecate. Hecate came forward, still in her black cloak, and one wrinkled hand reached out to grab Atrum around her neck. Despite how decrepit the hand looked, it crushed her throat with it's vice like grip.

"You will not let Dracula win," Hecate ordered. Another hand shot out to point at Van Helsing. "If you let her die, I will let your memories come back and you will know true HELL!"

"What?" Van Helsing gasped, as Hecate dissolved into the shadows, her hand the last to dissolve. Atrum fell to the ground and gasped for air, Van Helsing knelt by her side. "What was that?"

"That was the Goddess Hecate," she gasped as she rubbed her neck. Van Helsing held out his hand to her, and without thought, she put her hand in his. He lifted them both to their feet, but Atrum stumbled and fell against Van Helsing. She stared up and him as he looked down at her. She quickly broke the contact and moved away from him. "We should go find Carl," Van Helsing stated, as he stared at the back of Atrum.

"Yes of course," Atrum replied as she turned to face him, and forced a weak smile across her lips. Van Helsing started to walk towards the direction Carl and Dracula disappeared. "Van Helsing."

"Yes," he said as he turned to face her. She stared at him, and then sighed.

"When this is over I will tell you the whole truth, I promise," she blurted out before her courage had a chance to fade. She would tell him the whole truth, of who she truly was to him, but only when Dracula was dead.

"Then when this is over I will expect nothing less," Van Helsing replied as he turned back to the direction he was heading. What truth was she hiding? Van Helsing's mind was buzzing with the possibilities.

* * *

**Twenty! Where did my life go? -looks for childhood- Also review pls! Feed my muse! Till next time!**


	7. Unfaithful meeting

**Wow people must have been woundering what happened to the author. Well had a case of the summer blues, writer's block, and I'm having one of those wrost week ever deals. Yet somehow I manged to get this chapter done. Sorry for the wait and also thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Ardina, Lady Wednesday, X-Kate-X, and Blood Thirsty Pirate. Still don't own Van Helsing relatedness.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked out to the balcony of her room, the sun rising to greet her, she adored the warmth it gave her. A smile crept upon her lips as she leaned against one of the columns of her home in Lamia, Greece. Being a wealthy Greek had it perks, like enjoying the simple sunrise without having to worry about someone yelling at you to get back to work. Gently rubbing her stomach she awaited her mate's return. Excited at the thought of telling him the news of her being with child made her smile grow, and her smile was as bright as the sun itself. Nothing could have prepared her for the screams of terror she heard from the town. She ran towards the front door and found…

Atrum awoke from her sleep, her heart pounding in her chest. She clung to the shirt she leaned against, and steady her heart. The past was best left in the past, but who can really control what they dream. Atrum would give the world to forget the day she saw Roman soldiers marching through town. The day she lost her child, these thoughts brought tears to her eyes, and she let out a small sob.

"Atrum," Van Helsing looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. "You alright?"

"I…" she looked up at him and realize she had been sleeping in his arms. Bolting up out of his lap, she replaced the hood of her cape. "It's dawn we should head out."

"Right," Van Helsing yawned as he brushed the snow off his jacket. "Which way do we head?"

"You're hopeless," Atrum sighed as she scooped up snow in her cupped hands, carefully not to compact it. "Arrow point towards Carl."

She threw the snow up and watched it fall. the snow trickled down in a form of an arrow point towards Carl.

"Northwest," Atrum noted. Heading in the direction the arrow pointed she turned to see Van Helsing poke the arrow and it burst into a little snow cloud and rejoin the ground. "Coming?"

"How did you do that?" he asked as he closed the gap between them.

"For the millionth time," she huffed. "Witch."

"Sorry," Van Helsing muttered. The walked in silence. Atrum was trying to forget how she woke up, and Van Helsing was wondering what kind of dream would have her shaking with terror. It was her shaking that had awoken him. He looked at her, she was walking ahead of him, with her head down. Almost as if she was ashamed of something.

Atrum couldn't let the guilt go. It was her fault for not finding another way, for letting the rage go, for the murders, for the death of her unborn child. Van Helsing had no memories of his past, and she had her unwanted memories of long ago. She stopped, pain was searing threw her chest. Clutching her cloak above her heart she fell to one knee.

"Atrum," Van Helsing rushed to her side and knelt by her. "What is it?"

"It feels like my insides are burning," she said threw her clutched teeth.

"Painful is it?" said a dark voice to the left of them. They looked over to see Stefan leaning against a tree. Atrum glared at him, and tried to release herself from his Magick hold over her. "I'd expect more of a fight from you."

"What are you doing to her," Van Helsing asked as he stood up. He started to head toward Stefan, but with a flick of Stefan's wrist he was sent flying back.

"Pest learn your place," Stefan laughed, his laughter chilled Atrum to the core.

"You did it didn't you," Atrum gasped. "You gave them the spell to let Dracula rise! You sold your soul!"

"And I received all the power I could want," Stefan smirked. "I rival you in power now. In fact I surpass you! Muwahahahaha! Now join me or die!"

"Never," Atrum replied as she tried to stand. Van Helsing was knocked out cold. "I will never join the Devil's side."

"Give it up," Stefan sneered. "Your little angelic act has gone on long enough. Do you realize how powerful you are when you release the darkness inside you! I saw the destruction you let loose last time. Lamia was under attack by Roman soldiers, and helpless you watched as your mate fought and was struck by a sword. Thinking him dead you go to your patron Goddess Hecate looking for answers. You received none and let the darkness over take you. Slaughtering anyone who got near you, not even noticing the spear that pierced your stomach and killed your unborn child."

"The guilt makes me sick and wish for a painful death everyday," Atrum stated. "I can barely live with the guilt of those lives I destroyed."

"The darkness can alleviate that problem," Stefan smirked. He raised his hand at her, palm facing her. She was lifted off the ground the pain flowing through her body. "Give in to it! Let the dark win! Give into the feeling of nothingness and POWER!"

"NEVER!" she screamed. The pain was overbearing, her whole body felt aflame. "You will not win!"

"HA! You are barely holding on as it is," he gloated. "You will join me!"

Stefan was knocked to the side by a giant royal purple ball of energy. Atrum fell to the ground the pain gone, she took deep breaths and looked to where the energy came from. A cloak figure stood there, Atrum thought it was Hecate at first but then saw the long gray hair that belonged to Zytka.

"You fool of an old woman!" Stefan screamed as he leapt to his feet. "You shall di…"

His words where cut off as she sent another blast at him. Her old gray eyes shown anger in them. She slowly walked over to him. Atrum watched as Zytka walked, her gaze never wavered from Stefan's form, nor did the anger leave her eyes. She looked like a tiger stalking it's prey, and it scared Atrum to see this loving woman look so frighten. Atrum almost felt sorry for Stefan, almost.

"I told you no Dark Magick," Zytka stated, her normally light cheerful voice was dark and slightly raspy. "You disobeyed me, and now you shall pay."

"I'm not afraid of an old woman," Stefan said, Atrum heard slight fear in his voice. "But I have other business to attend to. Good day ladies."

Stefan apperated in a cloud of black smoke. Atrum watched him disappeared then looked to the spot Zytka was just standing. She was gone.

"What is going on here!" Atrum screamed to no one. She stood and look over to Van Helsing. Walking over to him, she held out her hand to help him out. Van Helsing looked to her hand and stood without her help.

"What was that all about?" he grunted as he shook the snow off his coat.

"The hell if I know," she sighed. "For once I am as confused as you."

Atrum's thoughts where a buzz. Why did Stefan do it? He was such a good kid when he was younger. She just didn't understand how one could change so much so quickly. After all wasn't it just three years ago he was talking about going into the forest of India to strengthen his connection to the Earth?

"Evil always corrupt the young," she sighed. Picking up snow she commanded. "Arrow point towards Carl."

Letting the snow drop the shimmering snow arrow pointed towards Carl's location.

"Let's go," Van Helsing said as he walked the way the arrow pointed. Atrum followed him. Neither wanted to discuss what had just happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will have some Drac scenes. Don't worry I didn't forget him. The next chapter will also contain the first meeting between Stefan and Drac. HeeHee. Well review, and hopfully my writer's block will go far far away, and the rest of this week will be better, I HOPE! Also anyone know the proper spelling of Drac's minions, the dewargies or something? Till next time!**


	8. Rivals

**This is a short one, but my brain isn't working. I blame all the people who come to my job and ask stupid questions. Course this week has gone so wrong I have lost my mind. Anyway if you see my mind please return it yo POBox 911 Thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Lady Wednesday, Alibabez, Ron's Sexy Girly 750, and Blood Thirsty Pirate.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan marched down the hall of the stone castle. It was Dracula's lair now, and Dwergi ran all over to server their Vampiric master. It disgusted him to no end, to find himself in less favor then Dracula. He done more for the Devil then Dracula did, so where was his castle filled with Dwergi servants. After all, had Dracula not fallen once but twice to the hands of Van Helsing. He stopped at the huge doors that stood at least ten feet and where made out of the blackest of marbles. No light reflected off the marble, and he pushed the door opened.

The walls of the room where made of the same marble. He walked in and the door slammed behind him, leaving him in the dark. Staring at the two blood red eyes at the end of the room, he knew it to be the Devil sitting on his throne.

"I ordered you here sooner," said a demonic booming voice. "Do you realize how much trouble you have caused us."

"I'm sorry master," Stefan replied as he knelt before the Devil. "I was held up."

"HELD UP!" the Devil roared. "YOU! You foul creature who dare calls himself my servant. You disobeyed me for what? You think she can be easily swayed to our side?"

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologized. "I thought if I could make her quicken to anger she would release the darkness inside of her. She would be a powerful ally."

"If she was so easily swayed she would have been at my side already!" he fumed. "You are forbidden to go near the witch unless I order it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master."

"Good. I have spent years on this plan, and I will not see it destroyed by you! You ruin my plan and I will tear you apart," the Devil said as he sat back and let a sinister grin appear on his lips, except Stefan could not see this. "Now be a good little pawn and leave us."

"Yes master," Stefan replied as he stood, and bowed to the Devil. He quickly exited the door, and could hear an evil laughter on the other side. He walked down the hall and turned a corner. Dracula was standing there waiting for him.

"Sun down already," Stefan sneered.

"She's mine," Dracula sneered back. "Do not ever think again she will be yours."

"Ha," Stefan spat. "Only in your dreams. She hates you and always will. Go find your third somewhere else."

"I knew her before you where ever conceived."

"Ah, but you see," Stefan laughed. "I was her friend. I already hold a space in Atrum's heart. She's too good for you."

"You betrayed her," Dracula smirked. "Atrum shall despise you forever."

"Just remembered who helped you out of your grave," Stefan hissed. "I can help you back there."

"You wouldn't dare," Dracula hissed back. "I am the Devil's favorite and you are nothing more than a worthless pawn."

"Then why did he just raise you back himself," Stefan laughed. "Is it because you are not worth the time and effort of his powers?"

"You…" Dracula was cut off when they both heard the voice.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL STOP YOUR BICKERING!" came the Devil's voice. They both glared at each other then went their separate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright it's one am I'm going to bed. Night world. Also reviews, pls!-gives puppy dog eyes- Till next time.**


	9. Through the woods

**Back again with another chapter. Thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Alatus, Ron's Sexy Girly 750, and Blood Thirsty Pirate. I can't think of anything to say so read on.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The sun is setting," Atrum ranted. "And I don't know how far or close we are to Dracula's castle, or if he turned Carl, or anything!"

"Calm down," Van Helsing said as he stood next to her. "We'll get him back."

"I hope I die after this mission," she mumbled. Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back as he held her.

"You promise to tell me what you know after this," he said. "How can you keep your promise if you die?"

"I'll die after you know the truth," she whispered as she leaned her cheek against his chest.

"Please don't," he pleaded. "I have this feeling that if you die I will never be happy again. That this eternal damnation will only get worst."

"I do not hold all the answers, Gabriel," Atrum replied, tears glistening in her eyes. She pushed herself away from him. "I'm a solitary person, forevermore."

"Why," Van Helsing said as reached for her hand. "Are you scared to see what the future could hold?"

"I had a future once," she fumed slapping his hand away. "Then you had to die!"

"What?" Van Helsing said taken back. "What does that mean?"

"It means I had the perfect life! A husband, a child on the way! Then those Romans had to march in. I give up! This endless wandering has to come to an end!"

"Atrum you are confusing me," Van Helsing said as he looked at her.

"I'm confusing you," she laughed. "It's your fault for unlocking these feelings in me. Now can we go find Carl and get this over with?"

"Atrum," Van Helsing started as she went to walk away. She turned and faced him. "I need to know the truth. Who am I? Who are you to me?"

"I was once your world," she whispered. "As you where mine. But that is all over and done with. We are nothing to each other now, nor will we be once we destroy Dracula."

"Please," he said as he brought her closer to him. "I just want to know the truth."

"Here the truth," she whispered the pressed her lips against his. Shocked, at first to feel her lips against his, he soon gave into the kiss. Something in his mind snapped, like a door opening. His mind was scrambled and over loaded as memories flooded in. dropping to his knees he clutched his head as memories swirled and tried to right themselves. Soon darkness over came him and he passed out.

"He wanted the truth," said a familiar raspy voice behind her. "He shall receive it."

"Hecate!" Atrum cried as she turned to face her. "What have you done to him?"

"Released his memories," the dark cloak figured sighed. "When he awakes he shall know the whole truth. As for you, get to that castle and save the monk."

"Yes mistress," Atrum replied. "But what of Van Helsing? Surely I can't just leave him here!"

"Zytka shall watch over him. Now go!"

"Bloody ridicules!" Atrum mumbled into the night air. "I have been stomping around this forest for a whole two days now and there is no sigh of a castle!" She pushed some bushes to the side and stepped into a clearing. Looking up she saw the gray stone castle, surrounded by cliffs. "Oh look castle! Well hell, ask and you shall receive. Now how do I get up there?"

"Like it?" Dracula laughed. Atrum turned and faced the count. "I can take you up there, but I'm afraid it is a one way journey."

"I'll find my own way up," Atrum said as she started to walk away.

"Where is Gabriel?"

"Why you care, I do not know," Atrum laughed. "Hell I don't even know if he is alive anymore. You will return to hell."

"I intend to," Dracula laughed. "If you join me."

"I'll pass," Atrum replied, trying not to gag. Dracula then transformed into his bat form, and charged her. He grabbed her and lifted her into the air with him.

"I'm sorry my dear but I don't take no for an answer," Dracula laughed.

"Let me go!" Atrum cried as she tried to fight them. Flying up to his castle, he made it into one of his windows and threw her onto the stone floor.

"Welcome home my dear," Dracula laughed as he transformed back into his human form. "This time he won't becoming to stop you from becoming my bride."

"We shall see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right, anyway review, I'm off to bed. Till next time.**


	10. The past remembers

**One review last chapter, guess this story just isn't what people thought it was. Ah well -le sigh- Thank you Lady Wednesday for the review. I know these inbetween action scenes are borining, but I enjy writting them. Still no ownership of Van Helsing on my end. On with the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Van Helsing woke up and found himself in a dark room. His stomach felt off, and his head was pounding. Trying to process what had just happened he came up blank. In fact he could not remember anything from today. What was today anyway?

"Gabriel Van Helsing," came a low soprano voice from the dark. It was singing his name, over and over again.

"Who is it?" he asked the voice. "And what do you want with me?"  
"I am Hecate," she said as she stepped foreword in the light. She was a small child that looked about twelve with long black straight hair that fell to her ankles. "I am the maiden, and can show you your past. It is time for you to remember."

"Hecate looked like an old crow last time I checked," Van Helsing said as he saw the dark world started to lighten. White Greek columns started to emerge from the dark.

"That is me also," the girl laughed. "That was me in my crone form. I have three form. The Maiden, The Mother, and The Crone. All are apart of me and all are my true forms. Now remember the past…"

Van Helsing saw a small Grecian town emerge from the darkness. A figure sat on the edge of town looking at the vast beauty of a garden. The figure seemed to be lost in thought, and his back was to Van Helsing. There was something familiar about the toga clad figure, but Van Helsing couldn't name it.

"Alexandros!" called out a familiar female voice. Van Helsing turned to see those brownish red locks gleam in the sun lights, and the piecing green eyes. It was her, in the sea green toga, and she was heading toward the figure in the garden.

"Atrum," Van Helsing gasped, as he saw the first figure turn around, it was him.

"Andreana," the figure laughed. "I see you found me."

"It was not that hard," Atrum replied. "You stick out like a sore thumb in all this beauty."

"While your beauty blends in," he said as he handed her a rose. "Marry me?"

"I told you before I cannot," she sighed. "I already decided to devote my life to Hecate. If I wasn't you are the only man I would be with forever."

"You are the only woman I want to spend eternity with," he said as he walked over to her. His hand cupped her cheek. "I love you Andreana."

The picture faded to black, and Van Helsing found himself where he began. Except the Maiden had been replaced by an older version of herself. Same long black straight hair, except she looked twenty and her stomach looked swollen with child.

"The Mother?" Van Helsing guessed.

"Yes," she said in a voice that sounded more mature then the little girl's. "I saw the love you both shared for each other. I told her I would not accept her service. There is no one who should come between the love you two shared for each other. Then the Holy Roman empire came on a mission from God to wipe out the heathens. Our town was swept up and destroyed."

"What happened to her?" Van Helsing asked, dreading the answer.

"I'll show you," she replied, and flicked a hand at the darkness. The darkness reviled a temple where Atrum was fighting the priestesses of the temple. "She saw you die. When that happened a darkness awoken in Andreana. Blaming me for your death, she attacked my temple."

"I died?" he asked as Atrum fought the priestesses in front of his eyes.

"You fell before her eyes as she watched from the house you plan to make you lives in. A Roman soldier stabbed you, but you got up after she had fled the sight. You slaughtered most of the troops, and then your service to God started. But her service to me started when she tried to take herself from this life. Look."

Van Helsing watched as a priestess plunged a dagger into Atrum's stomach. Atrum then punched the girl, and grabbed the dagger from her body and stabbed the priestess. The fight continued until a bloodied Atrum was the only one alive, her sea green toga was covered in blood. Dropping to her knees she raised the dagger up and went to slam it into her chest.

"STOP!" a voice boomed. Atrum instantly stopped, the dagger an inch from her heart. "Enough blood shed has happened in my temple. You will now make up for those lives you took in service to me."

"Please Hecate," she said in an emotionless voice. "I just want to die."

"You will pay for your crime," the voice continued. "Judgment has been passed, and you won't die until I say so."

"I die today," she screamed and plunged the dagger into her heart. The dagger disintegrated as it entered her body, becoming dust. Death was denied.

"She is in trouble," a wrinkly old woman said. She had taken the place of the Mother. "Save her."

"I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well now he knows. Next chapter more Dracula. Reviews are still welcomed! Till next time!**


	11. Escape

**Well I am back again! Hurah! Also Ron's Sexy Girly 750, thank you soo much! Never really looked at it as a talent, just something I have been doing since the age of four. Glad you are enjoying my story weaving. Believer29, isn't his attiude the best part of him? LOL. Thank you for the comment! I really do appercate it! Still no ownership of Van Helsing here!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silk caressed her cheek. Atrum was laying on her stomach in a bed of black silk. Looking at her ungloved hands, she saw the Celtic knot triangle she hid from the world. The mark of her servitude. Hoping the last few hours had only been a dream, she closed her eyes again. Then she felt a nail rake across her back.

"So I see my future bride is awake," Dracula laughed. "Who knew when I tasted your blood you would black out on me. I want you awake when you become mine forever."

"Forget it," she said as she turned onto her back in the bed. Sitting up she glared at him. "I belong to no one!"

"Not even your precious Gabriel?" Dracula laughed, mocking her.

"Not even him," she sneered. "That is a long forgotten past. Once I send you back to hell I plan to take part in my own death."

"Death?" Dracula laughed. "My dear, what I offer you is better then any death you can imagine! After all I am already dead."

"Not dead enough for me," she muttered.

"Do you think he is going to save you?"

"Who says I need saving?" she smirked. Jumping off the bed, she was glad Dracula had only removed her cloak and gloves. The Celtic knot triangles started to glow gold, as she summoned her power. She trusted her left palm outward, and a fireball proceeded to fly from her open palm. Dracula was hit in the gut with the fireball, as she ran out the door.

"CARL!" she shouted, hoping against hope he would hear and answer her. Hearing a high pitched squeal coming from below, she heading down to the dungeons. Grabbing a discarded broom, and blasting the Dwergi out of her way she entered the dungeons.

"Atrum! Help me please!" Carl screamed from where he was chained to the wall.

"Wait, I get to wake up next to Dracula in a bed of silk, and all you get is chained to the wall," she complained. "Where is the fairness in that!"

"Can we discuss this later!" he squeaked. After another sigh, she blasted the chains off. Carl rubbed his wrist as she yanked him out the dungeon. "Where are we going?"

"Out the window," she replied calmly. Pushing him out the window, she followed and leapt on the broom, and flew down to the falling and screaming Carl. Grabbing him, and swinging him onto the back of the broom.

"You could have killed me!" he gasped.

"I'll take that as a thank you," she laughed, as the flew away. They heard a roar and Dracula flew out after them, but the sun was on their side. The sun started to slowly rise as Dracula flew back in to avoid the pure light. Atrum's skin started to crawl as the sun's ray caressed her skin. Flying as quickly as she could towards Van Helsing, she crashed down into the trees.

"You're trying to kill us!" Carl screamed, as he brushed the snow off himself.

"Shut up," Atrum shrieked threw her gritted teeth. "Next time I'll live you to the vampires!"

"Atrum!" Van Helsing called out as he ran to where he saw them crash land. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Atrum muttered as she ducked behind a tree to hide from the sun.

"You may be fine but I almost got bitten!" Carl cried.

"How are we suppose to destroy Dracula?" Van Helsing sighed. "After all I don't see a werewolf around here?"

"Wolfsbane," Atrum replied. "A bite of a wolf killed him, so now he has the venom of werewolf in him, and besides silver, which won't kill Dracula, Wolfsbane is the only know way to kill a werewolf."

"Where are we going to find Wolfsbane here?" Carl shouted. "If you haven't noticed we are surrounded by snow!"

"The village has a collection of every known herb to man, and some unknowns, including the Wolfsbane," she replied. "Van Helsing, can I borrow your coat?"

"Um sure," he replied as he handed it to her. Atrum reemerged, with the top of the coat covering her head.

"Let's head back to the village," Atrum suggested.

"Right let's go," Carl said and started walking. Van Helsing grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to talk," he whispered, then nodded towards Carl. "Alone."

"I can't do this Alexandros," she replied then walked away.

"You knew," he gasped.

"I always knew," Atrum replied, as she held back her tears. Then she ran past Carl towards the village.

"What was that about?" Carl asked.

"I think she just ended our relationship," he replied, still stunned.

"What relationship?" Carl asked, very confused.

"The one that started before my service to God."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still have a few more chapters left, bad part is I have an idea for a squeal already, LOL! Bad multitasking mind! Reviews pls! Till next time!**


	12. To be free, and to die

**Something happened with this chapter. I had a plan, and somehow it went a totally diffrent way. Good thing or not I'll let you decided. Thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Ron's Sexy Girly 750, and Lady Wednesday. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Atrum," Zytka sighed. She had been outside Atrum's door for a few hours, ever since Atrum had Apperated into her home. Knowing exactly what had transpired between Atrum and Helsing, her heart went to the girl locked in her room. Broken, just like the first time, Zytka had been there to witness it all. Knowing the pain she went through the first time, she wanted to comfort Atrum. Atrum refused to let anyone in since the start of her punishment. 

"What do they want from me," Atrum whispered.

"They wanted their dues," Zytka replied. "They are gods and goddesses, they can do as they please. We are powerless to stop them."

"I can't go back," Atrum sighed as she leaned against the closed oak door. "Just pretend it was like the old days. He betrayed me, and I betrayed myself and my unborn child."

"You let the guilt rule your life," Zytka told her, as she opened the door. "Child let the light you have been given lead you to the right path."

"I have to send Dracula back," Atrum muttered as she went and sat on her bed.

"Leave this job to Van Helsing," Zytka replied. "Hecate will given him the Wolfsbane, and he will be on his way to destroy him. You are free from your service."

"Free?" Atrum said, as if the word was alien to her. Standing up she looked at Zytka and gave her a small smile. "You are like a second mother to me, and I shall never forget about you."

"Nothing I say can sway you from this path?" Zytka asked as she watched Atrum start to leave the room.

"No," Atrum breathed, then she disappeared down the hallway. Debating whether or not to stop her, Zytka was blocked by Hecate.

"Let the child go," Hecate ordered. "It is her decision."

"What if she makes the wrong one," Zytka cried. "I want her to live! She deserves that life which was stolen from her."

"She has decided her fate," Hecate replied. "You will do well not to interfere."

"Are we done here?" Zytka asked, annoyed she would not know what would happen to Atrum, until it was done.

"Yes," Hecate said as the house disappeared. "You will go to the Black Forest. There is a small covenant of former loyals whom have gone rouge. You know what to do."

"Yes mistress," Zytka replied, giving Hecate a small bow. A broom was at her side, but before she took off, she had to ask. "You will tell me once it is done?"

"Yes."

* * *

"We need to take care of Dracula," Van Helsing sighed from his spot on the ground. After Atrum fled, Carl and him had just sat their in silence. It was noon and Van Helsing finally spoke. "Then we will find Atrum." 

"Do we know how to stop Dracula?" Carl asked, as he drew in the snow with a stick. "Last time we figured out how to kill him a few minuets before it was too late. Can we pull it off this time?"

"Of course you can," Zytka told them, as she landed on her broom before them. Digging through her dark gray robes, and produced a dried branch of Wolfsbane. "This will help you."

"We are suppose to defeat him with a dried herb?" Carl laughed, as he watched Van Helsing stand and take the Wolfsbane.

"It is lethal to the Werewolf curse running through his veins," Zytka informed him. "Take care Gabriel Van Helsing. I doubt our paths will ever cross again."

"Where is she?" Van Helsing asked as Zytka mounted her broom.

"I do not know," Zytka murmured as she kicked off and hovered a few feet from the ground. "Her heart and soul have been tormented for so long, I do not think anything will make her long for this world."

"I still love her," Van Helsing blurted out. "It isn't fair."

"Alexandros, you above all should know things in life are not fair," Zytka said with furiousness. "You found love in Anna, even she saw that and is not blind. Breaking her heart severed her connection to this world. Good bye."

"What is she talking about?" Carl gaped. Van Helsing had not informed him that he had gotten his memories back, and Carl was in the dark still where is came to Atrum. The words had cut him, like Zytka intended them too. Watching as she flew off into the sky he knew he would most likely never see Atrum again.

"To Dracula's," Van Helsing told Carl, ignoring the confused stares from Carl. "Carl, once this is over I will explain all."

"You better."

* * *

The snow swirled around her as she entered the clearing. The trees made a perfect circle around the clearing, and she knew this was the village's ceremony circle. This was where all powerful Magick and rituals happened, far enough not to effect the town, but close enough you could walk their quickly. Sacred space, where no blood was to be shed. A rule she had broken once before, she had shed a great deal of blood in the sacred space that was Hecate's temple. Spite and anger had taken over her in that temple, and her and now she was peaceful, all the anger and spite was gone from her spirit. 

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked from the edge of he tree circle. He could not enter the circle without being purified. The Magick surrounding the sacred circle was powerful and ancient. Not even the Devil's power could protect him, in fact the Devil's hold over him would be broken and severed forever.

"Clearing my head," Atrum told him as she shed her black lace gloves. "Too much has passed, and my head is confused."

"Searching for the meaning in all the chaos that is life," he replied. Turning to face him, Atrum threw her cloak to the ground.

"The meaning I though was lost had been there all along," she told him. Her hunter green corset gleamed in the sunlight.

"You look like Artemis," he breathed.

"I am no goddess," she said as she looked up at the sun slowly climbing to it's noon peak. "I am free."

"Flying with the birds," Stefan breathed. "Do you intend to see to Dracula's death?"

"No," Atrum said as she lifted her arms, bathing in the sun like she did a century or so ago. The sun didn't hurt her anymore. "It cause no more pain, how long has it been."

"Too long," Stefan muttered, he stepped into the circle. "Forgive me?"

"For?" she turned to face him, as the Devil's hold broke on him.

"I should have never betrayed you," Stefan said as he slowly began to age. "The Devil had me long before you met me. I approached you long ago in London fully aware of who you were. You where to be sacrifice to him, I could not do it. Knowing you, loving you, it made me question why I was working for the Devil."

"What is happing," Atrum gasped, as Stefan's hair and eyes started to go gray.

"He saved me from death and promised me youth forever. Stealing my soul at it's weakest moment. I feared death back the because I did not know what was on the other side. I fear death now, because I would just return to him in the after life. Unless my soul could be purified," Stefan said as a slow smile crept to his lips. "The sacred circle has purified my soul and broken his hold on me. Please, before I die tell me you will forgive my betrayal."

"Of course," Atrum replied, as Stefan closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground. His body went still, but continued to aged and rot until he was dust. The dust swirled, and headed towards the sky, he was finally free. "You weren't evil Stefan, just misguided."

* * *

**Um wow, I don't know where that all came from. Stefan's death sort of flowed from my hands as I was writing. See what happens when you let a story take over itself. Reviews? pls! Till next time, I'll be in the confused corner.**


	13. The choice

**Ah what will happen to poor poor Atrum. I'll never tell. Thank you to my reviewers Lady Wednesday, and Believer29. Also I like suspense so you can kill me later.**

* * *

Dracula paced the throne room of Satan. The darkness surrounded him, made him feel comfortable. She had escaped him, the sun made him retreat as she stole the monk and fled from him. Went back to that damn Gabriel, he was sure of it as he was sure she still loved him. 

"Calm yourself," Satan commanded. "Your footsteps are getting on my nerve. Besides my plan will go according to my wishes."

"Stefan will betray us!" Dracula hissed as he contuined to pace with his arms behind his back. "He cannot be trusted."

"He will do my bidding!" Satan roared from his throne. "No one is foolish enough not to do my bidding. I can feel him now entering the sacred circle. Soon she will submit to the darkness and will be mine."

"And if she catches on?" Dracula argued, as he stopped his pacing. He crossed his arms and glared at his master. "What then? Hecate will know and it will be ruined."

"Trust is me," Satan replied, a bored look on his face. "As long as Stefan's performance is flawless she will kill herself. Then her and her powers will be mine."

"But…" Dracula began to argue again when Stefan entered the room.

"You have no faith in your master," Stefan grunted as he walked in. "That was the most painful and humiliating thing I have ever done."

"The important thing is you have done it," Satan laughed darkly. "Soon it will be over. Then the world will be covered in my darkness!"

* * *

Laying in the snow, her head pointing north, legs south, and arms at east and west, she let her mind wander. The events of the mission were finally weighing down upon her. Lost in thoughts, she thought about Stefan and what he had just done. Something didn't seem right, the whole thing was off. In fact the feeling of the scared circle felt off. Could it all of been truth, or was there something more to it? 

"Life is so confusing," Atrum muttered out loud. Sighing, she focused on the chilling effect the snow was having on her body. The coldness felt good, and her pale skin was starting to turn red. Then her thoughts wander to Gabriel, think about everything that had happen. From the first moment they met back in Ancient Greece to today when his memory returned. Then it hit her, and it hit her hard. If she left him, if she died he would know the pain and suffering she did all those years. Except she would be gone, at least she had the knowledge he was alive.

"I have decided," Atrum told the woods as she sat up. "I know the right decision!"

Looking towards the sky she notice the sun would be setting soon. The time of darkness was approaching, but it was a quarter moon tonight. She knew peace now, after all she would let her choice be the right one. It was her time to choice her own path, and it was almost time. Van Helsing was on his way to her, she could feel it. When he came she would tell him.

* * *

"This isn't the way to the castle!" Carl finally said. The sun was setting, and he knew they had been going the wrong way. He chose now to speak up, after allthe walking they had done. The last thing he needed was Dracula attacking them. 

"I know Carl," Van Helsing said through his gritted teeth. "But this is the way I need to go. I know she is this way."

"You are talking about Atrum then," Carl sighed, he was tired of not knowing. "Please tell me what happened, what is going on?"

"She has been the love of my life," Van Helsing told him. "I married her, I promised to be with her forever. Now she needs me the most and I will not fail her like I did all those years ago."

"Fail her?" Carl asked confused. "How did you fail her?"

"The Romans came to claim our town," Van Helsing started to tell him, the pain he had caused her made him sick. He should have been there for her, after all she gave him her heart. The frail heart he had shread to peices. "Instead of fleeing with her like we planned, I fought them. I fought them with every fiber in my body, and didn't even think twice about her. She was carrying my child too, and I didn't even know."

"You can't blame yourself for the past," Carl told him, and tried to comfort him. "There is no way you could know what was going to happen."

"The thing is I did," Van Helsing admitted, as they contuined through the woods. "We both knew if I fought the Romans we were doomed. I still fought, I couldn't see my beloved home swarmed by the Romans."

"It was your sense of duty," Carl argue. "You can't deny who you are. Wait, you knew?"

"Yes," he sighed and looked down at the ground as they walked. "It was a prediction made on the day we where married. We both agreed to run together when they came, we promised each other! I broke my promise!"

"Van Helsing!" Carl screamed as he ran in front of Van Helsing. They both stopped and stared at each other. "You sound like a broken man! You are not the same Van Helsing I know."

"I am a broken man now that I know the truth," Van Helsing sighed. "She is going to leave me if I don…"

"What is wrong?" Carl said as he turned and saw Atrum standing in the middle of a field. She was looking up at the sky, as the stars started to come out. The peacefulness of the night air calmed his nerves, she look so peaceful. Then they appeared.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know I'm bad. So reviews? Till next time!**


	14. The interruption

**How do you get people to review? Easy give em a cliffhanger, lmao. Thank you for the reviews Believer29, morganka, Lady Wednesday, and Blood Thirsty Pirate. Also yes I am very evil.**

* * *

Carl blinked but he couldn't believe his eyes. A woman and man were now blocking Van Helsing and his path to Atrum. The man was dressed in gold armor and had sky blue eyes and curly golden locks. The woman was dressed in a silver toga, dark blue eyes, long black hair, and most disturbing was the bow with the silver arrow pointed at Van Helsing and him in her hands. The string of the bow was taunt as she glared at them, the man stepped forward. 

"I have been sent her with a message," he spoke, his voice light and airy. "You may not speak to Atrum until your mission is finished."

"By then it will be too late," Van Helsing argued as he pushed Carl to the side. "I need to speak with her now."

"I have been ordered to strike you down if you disobey the message," the woman said firmly, her voice light and airy too. "Orders are orders, and I have a damn good shot."

"Apollo, Artemis," Atrum said as she walked towards them. "Allow me a moment to speak to Van Helsing."

"Orders," Artemis replied, keeping her aim steady. Apollo stared at her, and turned his back on Van Helsing.

"You have chosen a different path now," Apollo said to Atrum. "Are you sure this time."

"I can say I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Atrum told Apollo. "Please allow me to say what I have to say."

"Hecate asked us…" Artemis started, but Atrum held her hands up, palms facing Artemis.

"I am no longer under Hecate's control," Atrum interrupted Artemis. "My palms no longer bare any mark of servitude. Do not try and stop me. I asked you nicely, now just do it. Please."

"Come on Artemis," Apollo said, as he pushed her bow and arrow towards the ground. "There is nothing left here to do."

"She said not to let…" Artemis began.

"I do not care what she said!" Apollo roared. "Atrum has been put through hell, and she has her choice back. Her fate is finally in her own hands and I will be damned before I let myself take her choices away."

"Oh fine!" Artemis huffed before she faded out, a few twinkling stars remained but soon faded away too.

"Are you sure about this?" Apollo asked Atrum quickly.

"Aye."

"Be careful," Apollo told her. "He broke you once, he can only do it again."

"Do not worry," she said as Apollo followed Artemis in fading out, leaving twinkling gold sparkles where he had been.

"Atrum," Van Helsing began, but stopped when she beckoned him to follow her. Wordlessly he followed her, Carl watched them walk away, leaving him alone. Stopping outside of the scared circle, she leaned her back against a tree. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold without her cape, Van Helsing took his coat off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she breathed, and looked up at the stars once more. "Before I would have gladly join the stars to get away from this world."

"You always loved the stars," Van Helsing said, he was standing a foot away from her, but dared not to get closer.

"I did," she sighed. "It was a long time ago Alexandros. A life time ago, in fact. Yet it feels like it was just yesterday, the two of us happy and free. Before I would have blamed you for all of this, but it is my fault too."

"If I told you how sor…" he started.

"It doesn't matter," she laughed. "We were both warned, and we still did it anyway. I do not think anything could have stopped us, so what does it matter now. The man point is we loved and still do love each other. There is no need for any kind of apologies. It is done."

"I still feel like I betrayed you," he confessed. "Especially since I did fall in love with Anna."

"How can I expect someone who didn't even know who I was to keep their promise to love me only and forever," Atrum sighed, and looked down at the snow covered ground. "White can represent innocence, and water can represent purification. The snow can purify our innocence. We are innocent now."

"Innocent," he laughed. "I never seem to be innocent."

"There is a choice I have to make," Atrum said locking eyes with him. "My life depends on it, and at first I thought the choice was obvious, but after letting my mind see what was there and what wasn't. I know the right choice now. I choose to…"

"Well now, isn't this sweet," Dracula laughed from behind them. They quickly turned to see him stalk over towards them, two skimpy clad females following him. The blonde female dressed in orange belly dancer outfit held Carl in her arms, a hand firmly clamped over his mouth. A tall black haired female walked by her side, both had a sick twisted grin on their face.

"Your brides," Atrum sneered.

"Yes," Dracula laughed. "I need to have my options you know. All I need is a red head to complete the collection."

"You can't have her," Van Helsing roared as he leapt towards Dracula, only to have the his female companions leap at him. They dragged him away from Atrum, and Carl had been tossed to the side. Dracula quickly snatched Atrum.

"A shame I cannot have you," he laughed darkly. "But you will belong to my master, and what master wants, master gets. Master wants you."

"Never," she hissed. Dracula threw her into the sacred circle, and trapped her in there. Stefan had tainted the circle with his lies, and Satan now control the circle. Standing up Satan appeared in black smoke in front of her.

"Hello Atrum," Satan smirked. "It is time those powers of yours were mine."

* * *

**-puts bullets proof vest on- No killing the author now! After all if you kill me then it will never be finished! Reviews? Feed the muses! Till next time!**


	15. Darkness reveiled

**Alright, so I was threated to be straggled, and guess what my boss was fustrated at work and he did stranggle me. It's okay cause he apoligised later. LOL I love my job. So Thank you to my reviewers Believer29 and Lady Wednesday. Also I am dark and twisted by nature.**

* * *

Atrum clung to Van Helsing's coat as if it would protect her from the evil that stood before her. Before her eyes stood the dark prince himself. the red pericing eyes made her feel uneasy as he stared at her, and slowly he stalked foreward. 

"I thought you would be red," she spat at him. Laugher rang from his curved black lips, his ashen gray skin stretched to support the twisted on his face.

"This is but one of my few forms," his dark voice told her, as it made her skin crawl. His long black hair blew in the wind, it bothered him little as he contuined to stalk towards Atrum. His outfit made him look like a king, a dark king, because his clothes were black as night. The gold rings on his fingers each contained a ruby the color of blood, and they gleamed with an unnatrual light.

"I was at least expecting horns," she said, keeping her voice steady as he backed her up against the edge of the circle. A red ring could now be seen surrounding the circle, preventing people and things from entering or leaving the circle, including her.

"Like these?" he laughed again, as twisted red hirns with black tips grew from his temples. "Do I frighten you?"

"Disgust me is more like it," she replied as he pinned her to the invisible wall. All chances of escaping were growing thin.

"Shame," he cooed to her as he brushed a stray hair from her face with his black leather gloved hands. "But that does not matter, what you think anymore means little anymore. Your choice has been stolen again." He lifted her left hand and stared into her eyes, as he ran a gloved finger across her open palm. "You marks of servitude are gone. Free for the stealing. If Hecate didn't release you I may have feared my plans would have gone astray."

"What plan is that," Atrum asked, as she tried not to shake from the feeling of his stroking finger.

"To corrupt this world forever," He said as he released her hand and took hold of her by the shoulders. "You are the key to that. A great darkness resides in your heart. You let it loose once, and I was impressed, very impressed. Taking no consideration of yourself or your unborn, you slayed a temple full of priestess. Once I harness that darkness, and spread it across the world Hell shall be unleashed on the Earth. Then I, the prince of Darkness will take my rightful place as ruler of the Earth. Won't the be spectacular!"

"What will happen to me?" Atrum asked, as she tried to distracted him and come up with a way out of the hopelessness that was this situation.

"A concubine of course," Satan laughed, as he slide the coat off her, leaving her open to the coldness. "What better reward for helping me take over the world then to be my concubine till the end of the world."

"I would rather be skinned alive, have all my organs taken out, then slowly bleed to death then become your concubine," Atrum hissed. Throwing her to the ground, he pounced atop her, and pinned her to the snow cover ground. Her body shivered with the contact with the fresh cold snow. Once the snow had brought her comfort, now it became her prison wall.

"You have no choice," Satan told her, all amusement left his voice. Holding her hands over her head by the wrists with only one hand, as he sat atop of her, he went back to his little speech. "The things that are mine I never let go of, and Atrum you are mine now and forever! I refuse to left you go!"

"I'll never be yours!" she screamed as she twisted and tried to throw him off her. Leaning down, he licked the side of her face, and she gagged. Throughly disgusted, she felt that familiar feeling. The one that left her devoid of emotions when she killed, the darkness Satan had hope to bring forth. Her enternal struggle for supremacy over the darkness began to wage inside her.

"Just submit. It will make the pain go away forever. All you have to do is let the darkness take over," he whispered into her ear, hoping to drawl forth the darkness. Atrum began to lose the battle against the darkness. "Once you submit to the darkness you will be mine forever!"

* * *

"Having fun with my brides," Dracula laughed as he watch Van Helsing and his two brides battle. Carl took this moment to try and steak Dracula with his silver steak, but Dracula caught his hands. "Have you learned nothing? You can't kill me!" 

"Sorry, must have slip my mind," Carl said, as he shook in the count's grasp. Dracula's twisted laughter rang in Carl's ears, as he turned to face his brides again.

"Marceline!" Dracula called, and the blonde bride turn and faced him. "Dinner."

"What?" Carl gasped as he was flung into Marceline's awaiting arms.

"Fresh blood," she purred as he fangs elongated, and went for the strike. Carl was faster and struck her with the silver steak he still held in his hands in a breif moment of courage. Marceline let out a loud shriek as she turned into dust. Carl picked up the silver steak from the dust pile. Instead of being his normal cowradice self, he had struck and killed. Now he fought the bile risingfrom his stomach, and turned to Van Helsing. The other bride shrieked at the sudden lose of her sister, as did Dracula. Carl saw his chance to help Van Helsing, and he was going to take it.

"Van Helsing," he called out as he went to throw the silver steak to Van Helsing. Dracula caught Carl's wrist before he could make the throw, and held Carl in the air.

"I don't think so," he roared, as his fangs elongated. "You'll pay for the death of my beautful Marceline!"

"Not today," Van Helsing said as he whirled Dracula around and punched him in the jaw. "Ow, stupid idea."

"Indeed," Dracula replied, as he rubbed his jaw. "Yasmina!"

"She's tied up right now," Van Helsing said as he shook his hand. Yasmina struggled against the green fabric of her dress, that Van Helsing had used to tie her up with. "But I can take a message."

"Die!" Dracula hissed as he attacked Van Helsing. Evil over came the powers of good very easily, as Van Helsing did not have werewolf venom pumping through his veins. Holding Van Helsing by the throat, feet dangling a foot off the ground, Dracula let a slow grin slip across his lips "You are out mat…YAHOW!"

"Something wrong?" Van Helsing smirked as he feel to the ground and quickly stood over Dracula, whom was clutch his stomach and was forced to the ground in pain. Yasmina was letting loose her own ear piercing shriek. Then a boom was heard coming from the sacred circle. Dust and smoke covered everything, and no one could see a thing. Van Helsing ran towards the circle, leaving Dracula fogotten once more as he feared the worst. The dust and smoke cleared, and all that was left of Satan was a twisted black horn that was embedded in Atrum's stomach.

"What happened?" Carl gasped, as he stopped short of the circle. Blood stained the pure white snow, as Atrum sank to her knees. Holding back the bile again, Carl followed Van Helsing inside the circle.

"I have no idea," Van Helsing cried as he bolted to Atrum's side. Kneeling beside her, she colapsed against him, blood soaked his shirt, as she stared up into his eyes.

"I had chosen," she began.

"Hush Atrum," Van Helsing told her, making her stop her words. "I refuse to let you go."

"The choice has been stolen," she breathed. "I need to tell you one thing, before this is all over."

"What is that?" he asked her.

* * *

**Good place to stop for tonight. I promise before friday the next chapter will be up. I'm just too tired to go on, and if I did it would be bad bad writting. Reviews are always welcome, and yes you will know what happened in the circle next chapter, and I promise this will be the last cliffy in this part of the story. I do have a sequal in mind, I just haven't decided if I want to make a new story or just contuine it in this one. Well night night, till next time!**


	16. The Dark Moon recives Light

**I tried to put this up last night, but fan fiction decided to deny me. But hey it's up now. Thank you to my reviewers Believer29, Lady Wednesday, and the 4bidden 1. Also I know, it's past friday. Opps!**

* * *

Atrum felt the darkness inside her rising, and Satan's dark, evil laughter was ringing in her ears. No way was she going to let it end like this. She fought too hard and too long for her chance at freedom, to make her own decisions for once. Now they where stolen once more, she be damned first. 

"I am damned," she laughed out loud. The darkness wan not going to win, not tonight, anyway. "No matter what I do I'm damned!"

"I see you have chosen to submit," Satan laughed darkly, thinking she has chosen to subcome to the darkness. Bring ruler of the world was so close, he could almost taste it. "I love it when people make this so much easier."

"You just don't get it," she sighed. Summoning up her powers, she blasted him off her. "I won't let you win! No matter what I do I'm going to die. So I'm going to take you back to hell with me!"

"Stupid witch," he roared, as flames burst from the ground. Angered, no enraged, at her defiance, he called forth his own powers. "No one defies me."

"Oh but I do," she hissed. Standing up, she caste a circle around herself. "Guardians of the North watch tower! Creatures of the Earth! Hear my plea and join me in my fight. Guardians of East watch tower! Creatures of Air! Hear my plea and join me in my fight…"

"Stop it!" Satan roared. Feeling the elemental powers joining her own, he began to panic slightly. A ring of yellow and green swirled around her body, protecting her from attacks. He have to make her submit before she finished her circle. "Do you really think you can defeat me? I am all powerful! Besides the darkness will make it all easier. Join me!"

"Guardians of the South watch tower!" she continued her casting of a sacred circle, uneffected by his words. The darkness had once more been buried within her. Knowing now what she had to do, she finished the circle. "Creatures of fire! Hear my plea and join my fight! And Guardians of the West watch towers! Creatures of Water! Hear my plea and join my fight! The casting is complete and I welcome you to my circle. Bear witness Guardians of the Elements, Protectors of the Earth, and lend me your assistance I beg of you! Give me the courage and power to fight the evil who tried to take over the world!"

"Foolish girl!" he roared as he was backed into a corner. The elements had aligned themselves with her. Power was growing within her, begging to be released, and Satan knew the only escape was to break the circle. Yet he refused, he work so hard to get to this point, his pride blinded him. Her green eyes glowed as she turned to him, the words of the banishing spell coming to her mind.

"I will protect the world from your evil," she said, as she drew a banishing ward in the air with her right index finger. "The power of air banishes you! The power of earth buries you! The power of fire captures you! The power of water purifies you! So mote it be!"

"NO!" he screamed as the ward took hold of him and was imprinted on his chest. She repeated her chant and the ward began to glow yellow, then it faded to green, the red, and lastly a blue color that looked like water. Rasing his power, he tried to break the ward, bu nothing seemed to help. "I will not be defeated so easily!"

"So mote it BE!" Atrum said with so much force the ward began to glow gold. She had done it he was going back to Hell, but Satan still struggled as the ward began to drag him back into the depths of Hell. One last energy surge, and he exploded into a million peices, it was over. Sighing with relief she felt the sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw the black twisted horn sticking out where the spear from so long ago had been. Her fate was sealed like her unborn child so many moons ago. Funny though, hadn't she asked for him to show his horns?

"My blood stains the pure white of the snow," she laughed as she sank to her knees. Feeling the life being drain from her, she held onto what she could. After all she still needed to tell him her choice. Then, like a dream, he was kneeling beside her just as she collapsed. Leaning against him her blood soaked his shirt, and all she could do was stare up into his eyes and then she knew she had to tell him.

"I had chosen," she began, her voice crack as she was weakened by the blood loss.

"Hush Atrum," Van Helsing told her, making her stop her words. "I refuse to let you go."

"The choice has been stolen," she breathed, wlling the strenght to come to her. "I need to tell you one thing, before this is all over."

"What is that?" he asked her. Not wanting to let her go, she gave him a weak smile.

"I chose to stay with you," Atrum said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "If it was still possible I would never leave your side again. I never stopped loving you."

"Atrum," Van Helsing cried, as she started to close her eyes. "I love you. Please don't leave me!"

"Good bye," she whispered as he body went limp and her lungs released the last air that would ever enter them. Grieving over her body the rest was a blur. He had no idea how he returned to the village or why they were being so kind to him this time. Collapsing on a warm bed, he drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Back with Dracula, he had made a horrifying discovery. Yasmina wasn't happy with the ending results either. They where both humans again, and Dracula was beyond pissed. Satan's power had left him and the Earth, there was nothing him or anyone could do. Bound to Hell once more, Atrum had her victory even in death. Leaving one person behind at the scene, Yasmina and Dracula returned to their castle beyond the woods to discuss how they would free Satan and win back their unnatural life. Stefan walked out of the woods as they left, and toward the clearing. 

"This is wrong," Stefan sighed as he went and knelt by a pool of blood Atrum had left. The air and snow had frozen it, and a silent tear slid down his cheek.

"Sentimental now are we," a dark voice laughed behind him.

"You and I both know I never meant for her to die," he said as he touched the red stained snow. Pressing two fingers to his lips then touching the snow again, he said his final good bye. "Now what Hades? What is left now! Atrum is gone, Satan confined to Hell. What is next?"

"Letting the world know evil still exist," he laughed. "Now come, there is much to do before the new millennium comes!"

"That's still almost 200 some years away," Stefan muttered as he followed Hades back down to the under world.

"Never too early to start!" was his dark reply.

* * *

Van Helsing found himself in the Grecian home of his old life. Having had this dreams many times since her death he knew she was coming. Green toga and all there she was his Atrum, his Andreana, his love. The specter of his mind lived on, even when she had not. 

"Why do you torment me in these dreams," he said to the specter. Giving him a smile that could light up a room, she ran and hugged him. "Please tell me I am not dreaming!"

"But you are dreaming," she replied sadly. "I am nothing more then your longing heart's desire."

"Stay with me," he pleaded. "I don't care if I ever wake, just say you will stay with me."

"Wake up Van Helsing."

* * *

**I was thinkig of ending my story there, but I have decided to contuine it throught the sequal I had mentioned much ealier, but I am too lazy to make another story thing so it shall contuine in the this one. Expect another up date soon. Always I love my reviews! Till next time.**


	17. An author's note

A/N: I've decided that this is a perfect place to end this story. I thank you all who have reviewed, read, alerted, or favored this story. Also I would like you all to know the sequeal is coming. Look for The New Moon Rises. Hope you all have enjoyed this story as I have writting it. Till next story!

Witch of E.K.


End file.
